


Чёрный Самайн

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я сказал: бери что тебе угодно, я хочу, чтоб стала она моей. Остро пахли листья. Во тьме холодной все мелькали блики теней. Засмеялась старуха, захотелось согреться, за окном закаркало воронье. И сказала ведьма: "Отдай мне сердце. Дай мне сердце - и ты получишь ее". © Лемерт /Анна Долгарева/</p><div>
  <p>
    <img class="simg"/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрный Самайн

\- И? - спросил Себастьян, приподняв щедро подведённую бровь. Пальцы холодила стопочка абсента, уже сразу разбавленного сиропом - как он любил. Зелёное ведьмино пойло...

\- Расскажи мне что-нибуть жуткое, Стэн, - вальяжно потянувшись на соседнем диванчике, выдал Крис. Крис, который бухнулся туда совершенно нагло всего с десяток секунд назад и принялся сверлить нечитаемым в полутьме взглядом. Он был обряжен во что-то блестяще-ебанутое, и всё это блестяще-ебанутое задвигалось и зашуршало вслед за тягучим движением рук. Космодесантник хренов. - Ты ведь Суинни Тодд сегодня? Наверняка в загашнике есть пара страшных историй? Про измены-месть-кровищщу, - зашептал Крис, наклоняясь ближе над столом.

Народ разбежался кто куда, закрытая вечеринка подходила к концу. На танцполе лениво двигались несколько парочек, остальные или сосались по углам, или уже срулили отсюда в поисках более бодрого продолжения вечера. До сего момента Себастьян прекрасно проводил минуты в молчании в благостной компании самого себя. Поэтому даже это "и?" вышло у него сипло. Хорош был абсент, зараза. Голова с вымазанной белым прядью зачесалась.

\- Про кровищщу, значит, - он задумался, затем опрокинул в себя абсент, чтоб не грелся ещё сильнее. - Прикуришь? Я где-то зажигалку посеял...

Да, просить у Криса зажигалку было идеей на миллион, но тем не менее, она откуда-то у Криса оказалась. Прямо в потайном кармане на груди костюма... Захотелось до свербежа спросить, а он-то в кого вырядился? Но потом как-то отпустило, с первой же затяжкой сигареты. Похрен. Будет космодесантником. Футурама. Стопроцентное попадание в образ.

\- Хочешь, расскажу, как я по-правде попал в каст Первого Мстителя? - спросил он вдруг, прищуриваясь от плотно висевшего перед глазами дыма. Крис заметно сдулся.

\- Вообще-то, я имел в виду что-то по-настоящему жуткое, а не то, как ты перед пробами чуть не помер от страха, - попытался соскочить Крис, и Себастьян ухмыльнулся нехорошо, вправду ж у т к о. А затем пожал плечами - мол, не хочешь - вали, кто ж тебя звал-то? - Ладно, - вдруг решился Крис, укладывая локти на стол. - Валяй. Я весь внимание.

Себастьян затянулся снова, выдохнул дым прямо перед собой, фактически - Крису в лицо, и начал тихо, глухо. По всем правилам киношного трэша. Только музыки какой-нибудь подходящей закадровой не хватало.

\- Это случилось примерно за год до начала съёмок, - произнёс он, глядя в глаза Крису. Тот ухмыльнулся - банальщина. - Я в тот вечер гулял в одном из клубов, обдолбанный по самое не балуйся. Пьяный, с половиной таблицы Менделеева в крови. Весёлое было время. Страшно... весёлое, - припечатал Себастьян, вдавливая окурок в пепельницу. Он махнул проходившему мимо парнишке-официанту и кивком на пустую стопку попросил повторить. Абсент - это хорошо. - У меня было тогда чёткое осознание, что я гуляю вдоль пограничья. Меня в любой момент могло утянуть как к хорошему, так и совсем засосать в дерьмо, и в это верилось как-то проще. Я что-то отмечал в компании таких же оптимистичных неудачников, как я сам. Это когда: "Да-да, чувак, завтра всё будет круто, вот увидишь, удача улыбнётся нам. Но сегодня давай-ка закинемся до отметки и заполируем крепким. Для верности". В общем, я, кажется, блевал за клубом, на заднем дворе. Удобное место, самое то - возле пустых коробок и мусорных баков. Было холодно, темно, хоть глаз выколи, и воняло. И я тут же, как апофеоз идиллической картины. Когда блевать стало нечем, я лёг, прислонившись к стене. Хотел полежать немного, прийти в себя. Очнулся, когда горло сдавила хватка холодной руки.

Крис усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Вроде, жги дальше, Себастьян. Сегодня можно.

Официант принёс ещё абсента, и, как ни странно, Крису тоже. Тот не стал отказываться. Они выпили молча, просмаковали послевкусие. Себастьян продолжил.

\- Открываю глаза - а передо мной на корточках мужик сидит. Странный мужик, нехороший. Я только посмотрел - и сразу в дрожь кинуло, затошнило сильнее. А рука такая холодная, словно из железа сделана. Или изо льда. И он меня душит, и в темноте он кажется чёрным совершенно, только лицо - серое. Непонятное лицо, никак не вспомнить. Текучее какое-то. И весь он текучий, неопределённый, как марево. Но я на него и не смотрел толком. В глаза смотрел. Которых не было. Серьёзно, блять, глазницы пустые, просто два круга тьмы, и всё. Я чуть не обделался тогда. Думаю - ну всё, пизда тебе, Себ. Либо ты обдолбался до края и уже отлетаешь, либо это белая горячка, что тоже совершенно не весело. А этот мужик вдруг рот открывает, и зубов у него нет. Просто темнота между губ. Чёрная, блять, тьма.

"Чего ты хочешь, Себастьян? - слышу голос. Неприятный, будто механический. - Скажи мне, и я исполню твоё желание, - говорит, а сам, сука, душит, и я понимаю, что не могу вдохнуть, и ответить не могу, и если всё так и продолжится, то ничем хорошим не закончится. Я начинаю дёргаться, и он, мужик этот, понимает, что ли - разжимает пальцы, но руку не убирает. - Есть у тебя хоть одно толковое желание?" 

Я как-то быстро протрезвел тогда. Мне даже подумалось - толковое? Толкового-то, может, и нет вовсе. Кто ж знает, что оно для него - толковое?

Вечной молодости, подумал я следом. Тайных знаний. Что там обычно желают в подобных случаях? Мужик этот нехорошо так ухмыльнулся. Губы облизал, а язык, блять, чёрный и длинный, как змея. И снова сжал пальцы сильнее.

"А если нет толкового?" - захрипел я, пытаясь вырваться. Бесполезно, как в тисках держал. "Сдохнешь тогда. Сегодня", - сказал он. Точнее, я услышал, но губы не двигались. Так и застыли в широкой усмешке. И тогда меня осенило. "Хочу попасть в каст "Первого мстителя", - сказал я и зажмурился. Потому что это единственное, чего я тогда хотел так же сильно, насколько оно было нереально для меня. - Хочу одну из главных ролей".

Пальцы на глотке ослабли, даже пригладили кожу, или мне показалось.

"Я приду через три дня за платой", - прошипел мужик страшно, склоняясь ближе. Заглядывая пустыми глазницами в самую душу. "Почему не сегодня?" - удивился я. Что это за рассрочки? Или это как с выбиванием долгов - главное, припугнуть? "Сегодня ещё не могу. Не время", - ответил он, а потом вдруг приблизился прямо к лицу и выдохнул из своего рта мне в рот. Долго, с чувством так. Я думал, меня вывернет тут же, ощущение, будто тебе тухлятину в рот засунули и пережевать заставили. Меня бы вырвало, да нечем уже было. А потом стало темно.

Крис сидел напротив с нечитаемым выражением лица. Руки, виднеющиеся под короткими рукавами, крест-накрест покоились на груди, сам Крис откинулся на спинку диванчика.

\- Неужели у тебя нет стоящих историй без поцелуев с мужиками? - скептически поинтересовался он.

Себастьян усмехнулся, всунул между губ очередную сигарету и придвинулся ближе - кончай базарить, прикури лучше.

\- Рассказываю, как было, - сказал он, шевеля уголком губ. - И это не было поцелуем. Скорее, меткой. Хм, "поцелуй Тьмы"...

\- Да ты романтик, - Крис прикурил и снова убрал зажигалку в карман блестяще-ебанутого костюма. И кто ему посоветовал так вырядиться сегодня?

\- Дальше рассказывать?

\- Естественно, - хмыкнул Крис. - Захватывающая страшилка.

Себастьян затянулся, задрал подбородок и выдохнул дым наверх, к потолку и пляшущим по нему отсветам с танцплощадки.

\- Я два дня ходил больной, вроде ни температуры и не болит ничего, но так тошно, что ложись и подыхай. Я ничего не принимал и не пил эти дни, и всё вспоминал, как ребята нашли меня за клубом, откачали сами. Сказали - я сознание потерял просто. Пожурили, что напугал их до усрачки. Я не стал рассказывать, как сильно сам испугался. И вот ходил и думал - то ли мне привиделось всё под кайфом. То ли нет... А на третий день было тридцать первое октября, Хэллоуин...

\- Чёрный Самайн. День всех святых, - вставил свои двадцать пять центов Крис, и Себастьян отсалютовал ему сигаретой, мол, спасибо, кэп, куда мы без тебя.

\- Я решил забить на всё и просто оттянуться на вечеринке. Мало ли что мне в угаре могло привидеться? Вот только я ушёл в завязку, ничего не принимал. Пара алкогольных коктейлей не в счёт. Всё было нормально, я даже развеялся как-то, костюмированная вечеринка всё-таки. А потом пошёл в туалет. Отлил, наклонился над раковиной - лицо ополоснуть. Жарко было в клубе. Поднимаю голову, смотрю на отражение. А за спиной - он. Чёрный весь и, блять, словно меняется каждую секунду, словно змеи под одеждой ползают... В высоком цилиндре, лицо серое, никак не запомнить его. А губы тоже чёрные. И глазницы... Я как стоял, так и побелел. Вся кровь от лица отлила, ладони вспотели вмиг. Блять, думаю. Блять. Вот это я попал. А он спрашивает - "Готов?" А я повернуться не могу, смотрю на него в зеркало. Киваю. Он шагает ближе, поднимает руку - то ли сюртук чёрный, то ли пальто, но рукава длинные. А на кисти чёрные перчатки в обтяг сидят, гладкие. Он пальцы вместе складывает, как копьё. "Закрой глаза, если боишься", - говорит. А самого перекосило в усмешке, и страшно так, что колени подгибаются. Я не закрываю - не знаю, почему. Вижу всё. Он заносит руку и с хрустом всаживает мне сзади между рёбер. А потом вырывает сердце, - драматичным шёпотом закончил Себастьян, сделал последнюю долгую затяжку и ввинтил окурок в пепельницу.

Крис вздрогнул, а потом вдруг зашёлся смехом - своим, фирменным, с выпячиванием небритого кадыка и хлопаньем ладонью по коленям и груди.

\- Ну, Стэн, ну даёшь, - отсмеявшись, всхлипнул он. - Чумовая история. Сам придумал?

Себастьян не ответил. Только улыбнулся загадочно - едва-едва приподнял уголки губ. И пожал плечами. Думай что хочешь, Эванс, читалось в этом жесте. В каждой шутке есть доля шутки.

Крису резко стало не смешно. Прохладно как-то стало и неуютно. Он кашлянул, сказал, что сходит отлить и неловко встал с диванчика. Себастьян улыбнулся шире. За его столиком снова никого. Суинни Тодд сейчас обижен компанией. Все охи и ахи были собраны ещё в начале вечеринки.

Шрам под лопаткой давно зажил и даже не чесался.

А ещё Себастьян задумался над излюбленным своим вопросом. Почему, забирая сердце в Самайн, не предупреждают о том, что без него ты уже всё одно ничего не хочешь?

Парадокс.


End file.
